Afraid
by Lidril
Summary: Quelques secondes avaient suffi à faire de son monde, du monde de Ron, du monde de tous les sorciers, un cauchemar sans nom.


**Titre : Afraid**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, tous les personnages et le monde sorcier sont bien sur de notre chère J. K. Rowling.**

**Résumé : Quelques secondes avaient suffi à faire de son monde, du monde de Ron, du monde de tous les sorciers, un cauchemar sans nom.**

_Merci tout d'abord à celles et ceux qui ont cliqué sur ma fiction. Anciennement sous le pseudo Leearwen, mon compte a subi un piratage (ou un bug, je pense que je n'aurais jamais le fin mot de cette histoire), et me voici donc avec un nouveau compte puisque tout ce qui était sur l'ancien a été perdu... J'espère donc que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira ! Ce "premier chapitre" est très court mais c'est surtout un prologue pour vous montrer un peu le contexte. Les prochains seront plus longs, bien sûr. Bonne lecture à vous toutes et tous._

_xoxo_

* * *

><p>« On ne lit pas et on n'écrit pas de la poésie parce que ça fait joli. Nous lisons et nous écrivons de la poésie parce que nous faisons partie de la race humaine et que cette même race foisonne de passions. La médecine, la loi, le commerce et l'industrie sont de nobles occupations, et nécessaires pour la survie de l'humanité. Mais la poésie, la beauté et la dépassement de soi, l'amour : c'est tout ce pour quoi nous vivons. Écoutez ce que dit Whitman : « Ô moi ! Ô vie !... Ces questions qui me hantent, ces cortèges sans fin d'incrédules, ces villes peuplées de fous. Quoi de bon parmi tout cela ? Ô moi ! Ô vie ! ». Réponse : que tu es ici, que la vie existe, et l'identité. Que le spectacle continue et que tu peux y apporter ta rime. Que le spectacle continue et que tu peux y apporter ta rime... Quelle sera votre rime ? »<p>

_Le Cercle des poète disparus_

* * *

><p>« Petite, j'ai lu <em>Le Journal d'Anne Frank<em>. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à cette guerre qui avait rongé le monde durant six ans. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à la politique et à toutes ces choses qui régissaient notre monde. Mais une chose m'avait tout de même frappé, de plein fouet. Je m'imaginais clairement Anne, cachée dans sa maison, une boule au ventre attendant chaque jour qu'on la trouve, qu'on la déporte, qu'on la tue. Du haut de mes sept ou huit ans, j'étais bien trop jeune pour comprendre tout le contexte historique de ce livre. Mais je ressens, encore aujourd'hui, toute l'horreur qui m'avait envahi quand j'ai compris qu'on tuait, qu'on torturait ses pauvres gens à cause de leurs origines, de leur religion, de leur apparence physique ou encore de leur orientation sexuelle. Jamais, dans ma vie de petite fille protégée par ses parents, je ne m'étais imaginé qu'une chose aussi insensée puisse exister. C'est vraiment à cet âge que, pour la première fois, l'ampleur de ce qu'engendrait la nature humaine m'est apparu. Et encore aujourd'hui, alors que dix ans ont passé et que rien n'a changé, j'en suis toujours à me poser ses questions : pourquoi ? Pourquoi, tous égaux autant que nous le sommes, des personnes en tuent d'autres au nom de je ne sais quelles idées archaïques ? Même à dix-huit ans, alors que j'ai vécu plus d'horreur que la majorité des jeunes de mon âge, alors qu'on me considère comme mature et intelligente, je ne trouve toujours pas de réponse. Et mon cœur se serre à chaque fois que je songe au mal engendré par ces fanatiques, ces illuminés, dont la manière de penser reste totalement incompréhensible pour moi. »

_Journal de Hermione Granger, avril 1998, un mois avant la bataille finale_

* * *

><p><strong>Forêt de Helsingor, Danemark, octobre 2000, deux ans après la bataille finale<strong>

Elle regardait ses pieds, les plaçant l'un devant l'autre, l'un après l'autre. Marchant dans cette forêt où ils s'étaient installés depuis seulement deux jours, Hermione laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Son intelligence avait beau avoir aidé ses deux camarades et elle-même lors de leur scolarité, elle maudissait à présent son cerveau dont elle était incapable de trouver la touche « pause ». Deux ans. Deux ans que cela s'était produit, que l'horreur s'était emparée de sa vie, et pas une seule minute, pas une seule seconde elle n'avait été capable de penser à autre chose. Elle revoyait la bataille finale dans sa tête, dans ses rêves et en plein jour, comme si elle s'y trouvait encore, comme si elle était encore sur le champ de bataille ce premier mai 1998. Le jet de lumière verte atteignant la poitrine de Harry, son corps touchant le sol. Sa course pour rejoindre le corps de son ami, hurlant à plein poumon, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Ron l'interceptant, la serrant contre lui en lui hurlant de ne plus bouger. Leur transplanage. Rien ne semblait plus clair dans la tête de Hermione que cet enchaînement d'événements. Deux ans qu'elle ne cessait de se fustiger pour avoir lâché Harry des yeux seulement quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui avaient suffi à faire de son monde, du monde de Ron, du monde de tous les sorciers, un cauchemar sans nom.


End file.
